User talk:Seireitou
Maybe Maybe the first three(but not as Zanpakuto,I all ready have some) Knock yourself out,dude. GohanRULEZ 23:24, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Templates Could you perhaps make an infobox like the ones on Narutopedia? I need one. Ten Tailed Fox 01:00, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Ten Tailed Fox 01:06, 12 January 2009 (UTC) thanz but no thanx. Srry but he takes help from no one ezcept an old friend. BTW my Character resembles Sasuke as you'll see soon enough sure in a bit title speaks Ryun's infobox I wanted to make it light blue. Ten Tailed Fox 02:24, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Looks great! Thanks. Ten Tailed Fox 02:49, 12 January 2009 (UTC) T.T I tried to make a Sharingan via GIMP,but failed.It's on my Profile if you wanna see it... GohanRULEZ 03:26, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I sent a message to TTF already,I"m just waiting for a response. GohanRULEZ 03:48, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Draw? Did you draw that new Pic of Seireitou or did you find it? GohanRULEZ 07:44, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Uh... I know this is asking alot,but...do you think your friend could draw one for me,cuz my drawing sucks...big time. GohanRULEZ 08:37, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Oh and I made a new page.It's called Akatsuki no Kitsune. GohanRULEZ 08:46, 12 January 2009 (UTC) RE: About Ryun... Well think about it, Hikaru was Ryun's instructor, and longtime friend. And even though Seireitou is Ryun's friend, Ryun wants to teach him a lesson. I'd be no different if Sasuke had killed Kakashi. Naruto would still think of Sasuke as his friend, but he would still punish Sasuke. It's nothing against you or your character. I'm just doing what Ryun would do in the situation. Ten Tailed Fox 14:57, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Good idea? Maybe you shouldn't put a pair between Hinata...I mean, everyone's protesting about it. And, I think we should put a rule of not to marry, have a family under, etc. any original characters from the Naruto Series, and...marrying Tsunade was pretty cheap and awkward. --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 20:12, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Well, as long you don't marry Hinata, I'm fine. But, it's just, that when you marry a person that's an original character from the Naruto Series, it just messes up the whole thing when the real series is going to manage up and make the character marry someone else (like a chance when Naruto marries Hinata). --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 20:21, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry to say it, but it's like pairing an OC with a canon character. You just don't do it. Unless the character is unpopular and not already in a pairing... Cold hard steel 20:21, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, I wasn't going all fanboy on you... that's my brother. Get pissed at him if you wanna yell. Cold hard steel 20:29, 12 January 2009 (UTC) >:-( I hope that peins opinion in the funny thing weren't the same as you. Cause haku could kick your ass a million times over and not even break a sweat bitch. and, in the *chuckles evily* occasion that he did express ur opinions, then... DAMN U TO THE BOWELS OF BLOODY HELL!!!!!!!--Haku711 14:03, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ...... Why? Narutokurosaki547 22:45, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Help! I just need somebody, Help! Not just anybody, Heeelp! Hey, I need help coming up with sufficient data for my bingo book and you're pretty knowledgable about the godmo- I mean higher powered characters on the sight, so how 'bout it? Here's the link, by the way: Guardians White Book. Cold hard steel 23:15, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Question Are sex and hot girls all you think about? Narutokurosaki547 01:51, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Huh I never expected to get an answer...Never mind then. Anyway, why Senna? You seem to misunderstand her character. She doesn't trust a lot of people since her parents were killed. She only trusts Hikaru. Narutokurosaki547 01:55, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Ah...ok Might as well. I got nothing else to do, so why not? Narutokurosaki547 02:01, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Actually I'm ready for the fight whenever you are, we can finish the training while we're brawling. Echo Uchiha 02:02, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Considering how back and forth this is, I don't really know. Echo Uchiha 02:05, 14 January 2009 (UTC) The Adventures of Haizo I want this tournament to finish already. I gots a great training ark that will be epic. First, Haizo goes to Dora.... You're not even listening, are you?? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:20, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, and Dragon drive Fanon. You promised you would help me send an application for one. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:20, 14 January 2009 (UTC) One more thing, You have any Ideas for a special, dragon related, kekkei genkai for Haizo?? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:20, 14 January 2009 (UTC) And could yu find some kekkei genkai pic possibillities? Thanks! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:20, 14 January 2009 (UTC) I think I misspelled possibillity.. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:20, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Zanpakuto Template Check it out and tell me if I did a good job. Template:Zanpakuto Ten Tailed Fox 18:36, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Crossover Pairing I need you to ask a few more people this question and get back to me: Do you think Axel(from Kingdom hearts 2) and Shizune would make a good couple? GohanRULEZ 20:13, 14 January 2009 (UTC) RE: CHECK THIS OUT! Dude, that was awesome!!! Ten Tailed Fox 22:10, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Time When well soon and first if you cant talk to all the user's that is taking part at the tournament about the change that would be great thankx! Young Piece 20:18, 15 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Ashi It's only speculated by the general public. I will reveal soon that it is actually an unknown form of zanpakuto release. Don't worry. :) Ten Tailed Fox 20:35, 15 January 2009 (UTC) That sounds great. Thank you. Ten Tailed Fox 20:38, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Your Turn Your Turn on the Naruto Omega RP. Narutokurosaki547 23:19, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Yep Which is why Hikaru was in posession of the first, last, and only scroll teaching the powers of Holy Zenkai. Only he, you, and Byakko know how to perform this. Narutokurosaki547 03:44, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Answer 1. Yes, they both know Zenkai. I'm not trying to god-mod Hikaru, but he is really powerful. 2. Byakko learned Zenkai from a different Grand Kai, and Hikaru taught Byakko Holy Zenkai. Narutokurosaki547 03:53, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Can I? Can I put Zenkai as my property too? Narutokurosaki547 04:01, 16 January 2009 (UTC) You rock man! Thanks! ^_^ Narutokurosaki547 04:06, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Hey... I'll be MIA from 4:30 PM Eastern Time on Friday, until somewhere around 8:00-10:00 PM Eastern Time on Sunday. I'm going on a retreat, so I won't have access to a computer. Sorry for the inconvenience, friend. Narutokurosaki547 04:15, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Good Idea for Hikaru's Armor. I think I'll have it as gold and purple. It's a good combination. Narutokurosaki547 15:02, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Oh come on... Oh come on...I hate multi-tasking. I might as well wait for the Shinobi World Tournament be done. -- (Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 14:12, 16 January 2009 (UTC) O....K... Were u yellin at him or me?--Darknesslover5000 19:54, 16 January 2009 (UTC) thx u r cool.--Darknesslover5000 19:57, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I have to take my brother's side on this one. He could've created an article that was original without copy-pasting. Cold hard steel 20:03, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Correct you are. I wish there were more of a compromise, though. Maybe a template or something, or some way to have a sitewide rule that assumed that most ninja automatically had certain canon abilities, or something. By the way, have you seen my new article? Cold hard steel 20:08, 16 January 2009 (UTC) NOOOOOOO!!! On Dragon drive RPG, the site im on, y'know, they have episodes in english. They sound so bad in english!!!! Reiji's voice is the exact same as Light Yagami's!!! Seriously, the same person does Light and Reiji!! You can tell!! ALL voices are ruined. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 23:59, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Did yu look at it??? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:16, 17 January 2009 (UTC) "Elcarim" is coming here sunday. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:16, 17 January 2009 (UTC) After Delta Omega, do haizo and seireitou get physical bodies again? Please answer, I really need to know. Ill explain why. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:16, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Well this will make ya happy- Haizo's gonna die.. again. read Dragon Cycle. This will be the ending of a very very very long training arc. If you are confused with dragon cycle, go to Dorakuzan page. I updatesd it. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:31, 17 January 2009 (UTC) hey dude u r allowed to write your own stories and put them up here right? Cuz I might make a story about ahatake. From when he was born to current stuff.Darknesslover5000 08:19, 17 January 2009 (UTC)-- Advertisement About the monaco bar, you were the last one to edit it, right? Cold hard steel 14:49, 17 January 2009 (UTC) hey dude Hey Seireitou, how do I become an admin?Darknesslover5000 18:40, 17 January 2009 (UTC)-- ok thats easy enough but what if i copy and paste it is that allowed?Darknesslover5000 18:49, 17 January 2009 (UTC)-- yeah um that's gonna be a drag so I'll wait till I have more time on my handsDarknesslover5000 19:03, 17 January 2009 (UTC)-- Echo's Echo's fighting both of us so it take some time in between turns I was thinking we could merge our battles but, its between you and him so you don't have to ^_^' Glad to hear someone's glad to see that I have returned. I was a little confused about the dates of when I would be M.I.A. I'll head to the Fade to Black RP soon. Narutokurosaki547 21:25, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Ehh...Seireitou... We're at a standstill in the RP. We need Ten Tails and Cy89 here before we can add any more to the RP. And I know ANBU-san is probably sleeping right now, so he's MIA. Guess we can just leave it here for the night. Narutokurosaki547 23:26, 18 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Retreat It was pretty good. I realize that there are a few things in my life that I need to review, and for some, delete from my life. It was a eye-opening experience, and it has shown me that I need to have a stronger relationship with God. But for the most part, It was an awesome time. Narutokurosaki547 00:13, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ...... .....................um................uh.............I have no comment... Narutokurosaki547 00:42, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Yes It was pretty good. It takes place after Hikaru died right? Narutokurosaki547 00:46, 19 January 2009 (UTC) *groan* Yeah, "Elcarim" made herself at home here!! She smashed my keyboard, broke my desktop screen, threw my delecate Ipod, printed about 20 pictures of gays and goths ad emos, took half our food and water suply and left!! All in about 2 hours!! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 00:59, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ? What do you mean? Narutokurosaki547 01:02, 19 January 2009 (UTC) um I got Minkai's first name in kanji. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:12, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Yep Even though Echo is a demon-boy, I think Seireitou did the right thing. Who prompted the fight anyway? Narutokurosaki547 01:12, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Hmm...... I think Echo wanted to avenge Hikaru because Echo wanted to fight him. Interesting now that I see the prompt. Now, I think that Seireitou was right. Ryun was going to revive Hikaru anyway. I see this as a pointless fight, other than to help Echo. Narutokurosaki547 01:28, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Makes Sense... At least Echo's demon free, sort of... Narutokurosaki547 01:45, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Also, I think I might delete the stories Naruto: Path to Hokage (Series) to make some revisions to it. This might be a little random, but it's necessary. Thanks Unfortunatly, I deleted it. I know it's one of the most popular stories on the site, but I need to turn it into a narrative...Wait, I got it! I'll keep it on the site, but I'll revise it, and repost it with Microsoft Word. Narutokurosaki547 01:52, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Looks away innocently Oh, nothing. Cold hard steel 03:49, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Yes, colleagues. Aquaintances. Buddies. Friend of a friend. It would be a pleasant thought. Cold hard steel 03:54, 19 January 2009 (UTC) thx Thx Dude. C u r cool. This dude says u aren't. I don't know whyDarknesslover5000 05:15, 19 January 2009 (UTC)-- oh i c Cuz u don't seem like a bad guyDarknesslover5000 05:25, 19 January 2009 (UTC)-- oh i c Cuz u don't seem like a bad guyDarknesslover5000 05:25, 19 January 2009 (UTC)-- thx me too. Oh by the way call me Ahatake just like my characterDarknesslover5000 05:37, 19 January 2009 (UTC)-- DBZ fanon wiki Hey Seireitou,I have to tell you about the DBZ fanon wiki(I saw you profile and you like DBZ)I'm just telling you in case you want to check it out. GohanRULEZ 08:58, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Naive... Please set Darkness straight about your track record, it's not nice to fool little children. Cold hard steel 13:34, 19 January 2009 (UTC) And did you tell Darkness I'm a she? Cold hard steel 13:36, 19 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Vessel of Ragnarok What about Akira? Narutokurosaki547 21:04, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Never mind... Narutokurosaki547 21:05, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Monaco Sidebar Hey, can you put Absolut in the tools section of the Monaco Sidebar? I think it's fairly important and There's nothing that varies that much from a certain group of users in the sidebar. New update...and hope your happy. I changed something in the Rank of Sannin Tournament. Look at the newest revision of mine and see if you're going to be happy about it. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 22:22, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Pleasures of Smex Yes, and the No-Tailed Lizard is based on the biology of a lizard losing their tail as a defense mechanism. There is a type of lizard that can detach it's own tail when being carried through the air by a predator. But while several of the Tailed Beasts are based on mythology, some of them are seemingly straight out of left field. Shuukaku is based on the tanuki, a race of shapeshifting Japanese raccoon dogs, but since when could tanuki manipulate sand? Though it is nice to see that I am not the only one who has found the pleasures of sex. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 04:33, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Godmodding? What's Godmodding? GohanRULEZ 04:41, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Prisonners Ok you put Kenji Hyuga but in witch level is he if he is dangerious is about LV4 to LV6. Young Piece 15:07, 20 January 2009 (UTC) What do You think? What do you thonk about this Template name "dumb"? Please Reply A.S.A.P.! Young Piece 03:57, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Becaus Becaus you opinion is important for me and becaus it's for all my characters, locations, jutsu and other stuuf that I created that need some upgraids! Young Piece 04:02, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Valor OMG go to SoL NOW!!! THE GAY JESTER IS BACK!!!!!! Mail me on sol inndicating you got on. Minkai Da Drunkie Recap 1.I know this is asking alot,but...do you think your friend could draw one for me,cuz my drawing sucks...big time. Oh and I made a new page.It's called Akatsuki no Kitsune. GohanRULEZ 08:46, 12 January 2009 (UTC) (more of a statement) 2.I need you to ask a few more people this question and get back to me: Do you think Axel(from Kingdom hearts 2) and Shizune would make a good couple? 3.Hey Seireitou,I have to tell you about the DBZ fanon wiki(I saw you profile and you like DBZ)I'm just telling you in case you want to check it out. 4.What's Godmodding? GohanRULEZ 04:42, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Cool I'm on the DBZ Fanon wiki and it does need to be cleaned,thanks for asking,and I all so made another Character named Donaku. GohanRULEZ 04:50, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Some of those jutsu will be much needed. I'm taking Ryun in a different direction for awhile, he will of course, return to his usual self but for now I'm taking a new approach to Ryun and the Ashi. Ten Tailed Fox 15:36, 23 January 2009 (UTC)